Jack of (Not) All Trades
by Lovepuppy316
Summary: Jack Frost thought he knew it all. How to live with only his own voice, how to bear with the fact that he kills thousands, how to hold his breath when someone walks thru him. Now, he has to learn how to live with a family. One-Shots and Arcs of the life of the people that effect Jack, and the Winter Spirit himself. Requests accepted! Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.
1. A Sister's Grief

"You have to believe in me." Jack reassured his sister. _His sister. _His sister, who is in the middle of the cracking lake. His dear sister, that wanted to go ice skating on his birthday. His sister can't fall in. He wouldn't allow it. _I have to get her out somehow... _

The noon sun shone brightly one the lake, and something caught Jack's eye. He formed a crude plan in his head.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday." The youngest of the pair gave Jack a slightly doubting look. _Play a game? This isn't fun at all! But I do love hopscotch... _"Ah, it's as easy as one..." The ice crackled menacingly under two pairs of fearful eyes. The teen's heartbeat quickened. _This is supposed to be fun! Fine, then I'll make it fun. _Jack pretended to stumble comically, earning a giggle from his sister. A wave of love overcame him. "Two, three!" He picked up a thin, but sturdy looking branch. "Alright. Now, it's your turn." _We're almost there! She going to be safe! _"One," _Crack! _Jack's sister gasped in terror. "That's it, that's it. Two..." _Crack! _Another gasp. The ice won't hold on much longer. Then Jack remembered.

_"Be careful!" _

_"We will!"_

He promised. There's no promise like a Jack Overland promise. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Three!" Jack used the curvy part of the stick to veer his sister to thicker ice, throwing all his weight into it. The little girl gave a shout of surprise. She glanced at the stable ice below her palms, then to her brother, who was smiling triumphantly at her. _She's safe! _Jack started walking over to her. His sibling can imagine him saying, "You owe me desert-"

_Cra-ack!_

Jack's sister blinked, only to be met with a flash of brown falling in a large hole. _"Jack!" _No! This isn't real! Her brother can't leave! That's impossible! She started to run to the hole, to her brother, to her _hero, _only for the ice to increase it's spider-web like lines under her. The young girl's eyes widened, then she scrambled to the edge of the frozen water, and away from the lake's mocking glint. "Jack! This isn't funny! Get out from the lake! I'll do all your chores for a week! Jack! Please? I promise, if you pop your dumb head from there _now_. Come up from there, or you'll, you'll... Jack?" A voice. Her heart rose-

"What are you doing here, missy?" Then sunk. "Daddy, Jack, he-he fell in the lake! the i-ice was cracking, and he, he saved me! Dad-Daddy, we have to-to get him out!" She began to cry. Her father's eyes widened, then surveyed the lake. A stick. A pair of skates. A refreezing hole. _It isn't a prank..._ "I'm sorry! I-I didn't want him t-to go! I di-didn't mean to..." His daughter sobbed. The tall man quickly rushed to her side. "No, it isn't you fault. Precious, don't cry..." But the father couldn't stop his own eyes from glistening with unshed tears.

They stayed like that, daughter and father. _I could've prevented this. I could've checked the lake first. Then Jackson wouldn't have gone away... _Harsh reality sank in. His son isn't coming back. He wouldn't be turning eighteen. They couldn't do the Sunset Countdown. Jack won't be getting married. He wouldn't turn into an adult. And there is nothing he could do about it.

_Nothing._

"Daddy... I wanna go home." His daughter shook him from his heart wrenching thoughts. "Okay, we'll go... Go home." The unspoken _"without Jack" _hung in the air heavily as the two trudged along a worn path. Everything reminded them of their Jack. Their Jack that saved his sister selflessly. The deer reminded them of the time he bought a pair of antlers to tell a funny story by the campfire. The snow reminded them of the many snowball fights he arranged. The trees reminded them of the times he acted like a silly monkey with acrobatic tricks. The sky reminded them of the moments he would throw his sister into the air, only to catch her on the way down. The crunch in their footfalls reminded his sister greatly of the big _crack_ that took her brother away.

After what seemed like eternity, the two Overlands went in. "Hello you two, where's..." the mother in the house stopped short when she soaked in the sorrowful, tear stained faces. A choked sob ripped thru the youngest's body as she ran into the room she shared with her brother. No. Now it's her room. Jack is gone.

And it's all _her_ fault, no matter what her daddy says.

She covered her ears with her pillow, but failed to drown out her mother's cries that _she caused. _Shortly after, the young girl joined in her mother's wailing. A special presence didn't try to make them smile and laugh. He couldn't.

It was _her_ fault.

She was guilty, she commited murder. She murdered her own _brother_. She killed him. Ended him. No more Jack. He didn't even die a quick death. No, she made him suffered. He couldn't spend his last moments in peace.

It was _her_ fault.

At midnight, the four, no, three Overlands cried to sleep, abandoning the gifts for their brother and son by the table. They missed the rising of a white haired boy from the lake.

_Your name, is Jack Frost._

* * *

**Sunset Countdown- I'm going to assume Jackson Overland was born at sunset, so the family always went outside to watch the sun go down before opening the presents. It solves the debate of Jack's mortal age (yes, I made him die on his b-day. Imma meanie.) , because the HappyMeal toy says he's 18, but the RotG App says he's 17. So if you think he's 17 or 18, both are right, since I think Jack died at noon-ish. Makes sense?**

**And I am also gonna guess that Jack Frost risen on midnight, if y'all don't mind.**

**I told myself I can't write a sad chapter. If I epically failed at this and you wanted to point it out, I will not take any offense. XD **

**After reading more than a 100 Rise of the Guardians fanfictions, I joined the party. It was fate. **

**Review?**


	2. Pain is Worth the Prize

**That first chapter totally sucked in my opinion. XP I can't write angst, man. I CAN'T WRITE IT! **

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: I DIDN'T FAIL? :o You made my day. My mom asked me if I was okay when I started bouncing all around the house. Reviews are my new sugar rush. **

**Janazza: You found this! The 4 no 3 part was kinda my mistake in real life... I actually forgot Dreamworks killed off Jack. Whoops. XD I made myself depressed writing that.**

**Me Talking to Myself: What had you done?! No, what had Dreamworks done?! Yeah, but you had to go keep yourself awake in case Jack comes in the window and beats me up for making his sister sad. I didn't think that! He's a Guardian! Yeah, but you considered it. Shut up myself, school is tomorrow. Fine. **

**And if you mention this in your next update... *Me does pre-happy dance* **

**This is based off my real, irrational fear of teeth-pulling. **

* * *

Jack gave a hoot of joy, enjoying the wind blasting on his face. He was zooming to Burgess after giving Bunny's Warren a "light dusting" of snow, not caring if the pooka was going to pop up and behead him with a knife. He'll just twist his head back on and fly away laughing. All the teen wanted to do is visit Jamie.

The two grew close after a span of a few days. Heck to the unspoken rule that immortals can't interact with humans. They did when Pitch threatened the children, so Jack will do it again. Besides, it wasn't like Manny said anything when Sophie was playing with Bunny the other day. And if he did, who cares? Jack certainly didn't.

With these thoughts, the Winter Spirit knocked on Jamie's window, excited to show him his new frost animals that can actually last more than a few seconds before bursting into snowflakes. When no one answered, Jack squinted. Jamie's room was deserted. _It's Saturday, he can't be at school! _Using his staff to pry open the now frosted glass, Jack stepped into the room. Glancing around again, Jack saw comics, robots, drawings, but not the owner. His hope was renewed when he saw the open door.

Snowball at hand, the teen snuck in the hallway, and peeked his head in the bathroom. There was Jamie, and he spat out blood. Jack's eyes widened when his mind registered. _Blood._ Crushing the forgotten snowball, the Winter Spirit brotherly instincts from his human life kicked in. "Jamie, you alright?" The head of brown snapped from the sink to the doorway, and he bit on the tongue that was running against his teeth. Gasping at the pain, the child's breathing started to hitch as he covered his mouth. Jack instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry Jamie! What happened here?" Jack's staff clattered to the floor as he rushed to his best friend's side. Jamie's muffled response was "'M mauoth i' bweedin'."

That was more than enough for Jack to grab the nearest cup by the sink and fill it with water. "C'mon, rinse and spit." Jamie eyed the unicorns on the cup. "Thith i' 'Ophie' cup." "I don't care if it was a hobo's cup. Rinse. And. Spit." Jack's tone of voice left no room for arguments.

When the last of the water was gone, Jack inquired, "Why is your mouth bleeding?" Jamie walked to his room, motioning Jack to follow with a tilt of his head. "Well," he started when they reached the door. "One of my teeth got loose a few weeks ago. I didn't want you to tell Tooth in case she pulls it out in my sleep." _That explains his lack of appetite,_ Jack thought.

"I don't think Tooth will actually do that."

"Well, she punched Pitch's tooth out!"

"He's a creepy bad guy that wanted to take over the world. You practically saved her life."

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that. But still, I don't want her to take my tooth out. It hurts, like, if you fall down a cliff and land face first. But all in your mouth."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Jack said thoughtfully, remembering the time the Boogeyman broke his staff and threw him down an icy chasm. Jamie looked at him funny, so Jack cleared his throat.

"Back on the subject. Is the tooth really wiggly? 'Cause if it is, we need to pull it out."

"But I don't wanna pull it out!"

"I didn't want Bunny to use yetis to shove me in a sack, so we were both out of luck at times." Jack winked playfully. Jamie laughed, remembering how Jack retold how he went into North's Workshop for the first time, motions and all, but the younger boy quickly sobered. "I don't want it to hurt," he said quietly. Jack smiled, remembering the first time he helped his sister pull her tooth out. "It will hurt if you do the famous doorknob trick. I'm sure Tooth will do something, um, less painful. She's a teeth expert, I'm sure it won't be that bad!" After a few minutes of gentle persuading and his best friend _still_ didn't want to come, Jack resorted to threating him. Jamie finally agreed in the middle of the teen's horrifying rant about something the brunette haired male did not desire to remember. "But if something goes wrong, you owe me, like, a thousand snow days."

"Great! Now let's go!" Jack flew out the still open window. His first believer stared out of it dumbly. A snow-white head popped back in, smiling sheepishly. "Um, right." The teen took a snow globe out from his hoodie pocket, whispered to it, and threw the magic sphere on the ground. A portal opened from the floor, and Jack ushered Jamie in. Soon, all that's left of Jack's visit was a melting snowball in the hallway.

* * *

"Oof!" Jamie stumbled a little, blinking to adjust his eyes to the bright light. He heard a feminine voice call his name. "Tooth!" He and Jack waved at the momentarily shocked fairy. "Hello, you too! Is something wrong?" She asked. Jamie looked shyly up to Jack, and the teen took the hint. "Well Tooth, promise not to freak out, okay? Good. You see, Jamie has a loose tooth, and he apparently is scared of yanking it out. So, can you do that for him?"

Tooth's wings buzzed happily at the news. She chose to ignore Jamie's protests that he wasn't frightened. "I can do that! Oh, another tooth! And right after the freak sledding accident, wow! I sure do hope this one isn't chipped. Can you open up, Jamie?" The Fairy Queen wanted to get right down to business. She was eager to see how well Jamie flossed! The other, though, was far less excited. Tooth noticed his fearful look and lowered herself until her feet were almost brushing the air suspended marble tower. "It's going to be alright, sweetie. I promise it won't hurt. I swear it on my title!" The Tooth Fairy smiled confidently for Jamie. His brown eyes still needed a tiny bit more reassurance. "Pinky promise?" Jamie held out his pinky. The fairy's petite finger interlocked his and they gave one, firm shake. "Pinky promise."

Tooth has Jamie's complete trust. He opened his mouth wide and squeezed his eyes shut after receiving Jack's proud grin. But soon, he was having doubts. _What if it hurts? Maybe Tooth will punch my tooth out. Mom would be worried why my cheek was swollen. Maybe fairies don't do pinky promises._ He heard Jack's shout of joy. _Oh no, he's on Tooth's side too? He betrayed me? Not cool, man! _

Jamie's eyes snapped open and he clamped his trap shut. To his confusion, Tooth was glowing with pure joy. "Jamie, you floss so beautifully! Look at how white this is!" She handed Jamie the small object. "My tooth!" He beamed, feeling his tooth gap with his tongue. "Woah, it isn't even bleeding! And it didn't hurt! You have to, like, teach my mom how to do this! Thanks, Tooth!" Jack laughed. "I told you so!" He did a backflip and smiled softly. "I'm proud of you, kiddo." Tooth squealed. "The whiteness!" _Um, okay._ The child thought. "Jamie, you brush every single night! I'm giving you a whole dollar! No, two dollars! Stay here!"

_I just found a new way to get allowance. _


	3. Simple Trades

**This deleted 2 times! OMG, the universe has something against me! WWWWWHHHHHYYYY?! Maybe because it hates this epic fail of a chapter. Better than nothing?**

**Okay peeps, school just pounced on me full force. Updates will be random, so don't expect a schedule. I won't abandon this!**

**Speaking of abandoning stories, I have this weird fear- Go ****away****, Pitch- that I will run out of ideas for this. Please send me requests in reviews, non-romance. I feel bad for having like, two Sandy ideas. D:**

**Janazza: The idea of Jack in brotherly-concern-panic-attack-mode is too cute to pass up. NOW RINSE AND SPIT! Oh, and the summary... Can't blame that on autocorrect. Dang it.**

**Yuurei no Chu: I made you cry? Ack, mesorrymesorrymesorry, I didn't know I could do that! Or was it a compliment?**

**TeddyBear98: I love your profile picture. Sophie in general is adorable. Oh, and it's a new- messed up- chapter! I feel like I'm letting everybody down...**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Call me crazy, but typing your username... I'm all: Too true. XD Heh heh, and I think this was Jamie's thought process in the last sentence: Tooth Pulled Out - Doesn't Hurt - Money - Bucks - Fairy Allowance - I'm Rich! **

**Sorry I can't respond to everybody, as I said, it all deleted. And I need to sleep... School. Peh. **

* * *

There is lots of disadvantages of being invisible. He learned that the hard way, in his first moments of rising from the lake. Yes, he could fly, he could control snow, he can make beautiful pictures with a tap of his staff, but that's pretty much all the perks his life has to offer.

That's why the discussion interested Jack.

Normally the spirit will avoid people when he was moody- watching them doing what he can never do pained him too much. It usually ended up in a harsh blizzard. That's the main reason Jack was wandering around aimlessly in a secluded clearing, sighing every now and then.

The moon shined bright on the tops of the tall trees. Jack's footsteps were silent on the soft, bare ground that had a cluster of grass here and there. When he looked up, the cloudless sky shined with stars. Billions of them. _Even they aren't lonely... _

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that the head of white didn't realize where he was going, and tripped on a thick tree root. Jack gave a cry of surprise and laughter filled the air. Suddenly, the dull ache in Jack's heart intensified. Was his longing for someone to see him fulfilled? He scrambled up and followed the sound, not caring if the laughter was mocking him. At least they see him.

_See. _

_Hear. _

_Touch. _

Maybe even _care_.

So when he was led to a camp of boys about eight or nine that didn't think he existed, the hopeful look in his eyes vanished, replaced with bitter disappointment. _I should have known._

Just when Jack was about to fly away, his ears caught a fragment of a sentence, "-is the best super power ever." Thinking the conversation was unusual, the teen cocked his head and walked closer to the camp.

There was three boys. The two an arm's width away from the mossy green tent were twins. One had a beanie on his head while the other was hatless. The two were roasting marshmallows. The boy closest to Jack had brunette hair and a book called "Big Foot and Big Secrets" on his lap.

"You just think that because your twin does too, Celeb!" The brown haired boy joked. _Brothers._ Jack grew a tiny bit envious at the twins, even though he knew it will do him no good. "Nuh-uh! Besides, weather powers are epic! If I had them, school will always be canceled." Celeb smiled while saying this. Jack made a mental note to have an early snow day this Winter. Claude cheered, "No homework!" Then asked the brunette- Jack learned his name is Jamie- what super power he would like. "I don't know... Wait, actually, it'll be cool if I can fly!"

As the threesome chatted about the different types of wings, Jack smiled. The spirit thought it was amusing how they all want his own abilities, weather and flying. His mood lifted. _Maybe they will see me next Winter!_ Jack thought giddily. He even jumped on a tree branch in his excitement. But Jack froze when Claude sighed.

"I wish I can be invisible, that's the most coolest super power in the universe."

Jack thought his heart stopped beating, but he hardly cared if it did. Invisible. it was a word he knew all too well. _Did he just said... _

"Remember the time I accidentally tripped Cupcake and she swore revenge? Or the time Mom yelled at me like _crazy_ for being late for the bus and she had to drive me there, so she missed her job interview? If I was invisible, none of that could happen! Cupcake wouldn't step on my- transparent- foot and no one will push and shove me to get on the bus!" Claude complained.

"Yeah, sorry about the school bus incident." Celeb apologized to his twin.

But Jack didn't hear any of that. _He thinks invisibility is the best? To get walked thru? To cry and scream without anybody caring? Only to dream of what touch feels like? _The spirit's thoughts were jumbled and his memories overlapped into one big flashback.

_"Hello? Hello!?"_

_"Can anybody see me?"_

_"Stop it, listen! Hey, don't ignore- come back!" _

_"Hello?"_

_"I'm Jack Frost! I'm real!"_

_"What's wrong with me?"_

_"Please, answer my question. Even one."_

_"Stop saying I am an expression!"_

_"Why does everybody else have a family?" _

_"At least one person... Anybody."_

_"Hello!?"_

_"All you put me here for is to bring Winter?"_

_"Why am I invisible?"_

Invisible.

He was invisible.

And he will do anything in a heartbeat _not_ to be.

Even though Jack knew it was pointless and very, very cruel, he still tried. "Hey, hey kid. Um, Claude. Well, I'm invisible and I guess, we can, if you want, to trade. You can be the invisible one, and I can be seen. Because I'm tired of this." He whispered the last part to himself. He might as well shouted it, as the offer fell on deaf ears.

"Guys, let's call it for the night, the wind is picking up." Jamie shivered. Jack didn't notice the weather changing to his mood until now. Bits of twigs and other forest debris were whipping around. A stone narrowly missed Claude's head. "I'm setting out the fire." Celeb volunteered to help, and when the kids were snuggled deep in blankets, Jack allowed the wind to howl.

The invisible spirit squeezed his eyes shut, but a single tear still slipped out. He didn't know why he was so upset, he wasn't even part of the conversation. But something about Claude's unthankfulness stung deep. He didn't fully appreciate his mom and Jack wanted, _needed_ one. He needed somebody, anybody. The frost child hated this life, hated being invisible. But Claude was willing to throw all that away...

He finally opened his crystal blue eyes and whispered,

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

**The type of "invisible" Claude was talking about was the can't hear, touch, see, feel, or smell- ew- type. The not-believed-in-type. Yeah, that's what I'm calling it.**

**Don't worry, I promise all the guardians will appear next chapter! Prepare for new nicknames, pranks by Bunny, a sassy Tooth, and a flying clown name Jack Frost! Mwa ha ha ha!**

**Oh, and how do you guys feel about a singing Jack? O.o I made up this song, and it fits Jack really well. Want him to sing it, or Tooth? **

**Review your thoughts, awesome people!**


	4. The Fool Who Juggles Jobs

**I have this newfound respect for FanFiction writers that can type 2,000+ words in a day. But guess what? *Slams chapter on desk* THIS IS OVER 7,000 WORDS, BABY! You guys thought I will always write around 1,000, right? Well, I thought so too, so HA HA MYSELF! XD **

**I'm apologize for the lateness, I had so many tests and events piling up on me. But it was worth it, 'cause I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THE SCHOOL THAT GOT A 100% ON THE READING TEST! That's right- reading FanFiction improves my grades. **

**EmotionalDreamer101: OMG, YOU JUST GAVE ME THIS EPIC IDEA! It will be hurt/comfort with Bunny and Jack, but not what you will expect. ;) Expect the unexpected, then expect surprise when the unexpected unexpectedly jumps on ya even when you prepared for the unexpected "OMG!" that will unexpectly but expected pop in your unexpecting mind. **

**Radar1388: Hm, I might be better at angst than I first thought? Dunno. I also think Jack's questions to Manny are heartbreaking. I almost cried at the scene in the movie. Then again... I'm very sensitive. Oh, AND I WAS NOT PARANOID! I always tell myself, "Hey myself, wassup with the choppy dialogue?" But then my other myself argued, "Nooooo, just post it!"**

**DogLuvva99: I LOVE YOUR NAME! IT MATCHES LOVEPUPPY316! YOU'RE ALSO COMPLETE EPICNESS WITH AWESOME SAUCE DRIZZLED HEAVILY ON TOP!**

**Lilalove88: Nah, you don't suck. Actually, it helped me developed a half baked plot... Wanna free ticket on the sorrow train? Supplied with free tissues. **

** Yuurei no Chu: Ooooh, I'm still new to this author thing. It felt wrong to laugh evilly...**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Ha ha okay, singing Jack it is! After some people also comment on it, though. But it'll come! Not soon, got the next chapter planned already. But you'll love it.**

**This is the apology chappie, so read and DON'T KILL ME.**

* * *

"Okay, so to play this game, we each have to pick a random box and open it. If inside the box has something that represents you, you keep your job. If you pick a box that represents someone else, you have to do their job, right?"

Jack was heading to Santa's Workshop to pull off a prank and start April 1st with laughs. To his surprise- and slight annoyance- , all the other guardians were there. Quickly throwing the jumbo-tweezers and neon marker at the first elf he saw, the teen flew almost too casually in the room. Turns out, every April Fools Day, the guardians play some game that was either supposed to help them respect each other's job or prove what's the best: Christmas or Easter.

"It is Christmas, Bunny. Eggs are food, food be gone. Toys stay forever."

"Yeah, but it's good chocolate, mate. And some toys don't last forev'a. Besides, my googies will always be more detailed than, than that robot ov'a there will ev'a be!"

"At least the kids feed me with cookies and milk!"

"Boys! Both holidays ruin precious teeth, so shut up or I'll make Sandy put you two on snooze!" Bunny and North looked at Sandy, who demonstrated by viciously knocking out a hyper elf. They quickly obeyed an irked Tooth. "Finally! And yes Jack, that's how to play the ga-" The fairy queen's sentence was cut off by many crashes. "The toys! No! Sandy, come with me to put more elves to sleep!" Santa ordered hurriedly. Frowning at yet another distraction, Tooth followed to see if she can be of any assistance.

Bunny and Jack were in an uncomfortable silence. "_So..._ Who made up this game?" Blue eyes met emerald, trying to break the ice. Bunny scoffed. "North did. He thought that April Fools meant that people name call each oth'a a fool, then sword fight in the streets to prove who's the dill. So, he made a less violent game to prove who's the drongo of the year." A few giggles erupted from the teen. "Sword fight in the streets? _Pft. _Oh, you ever got North's job before? What did you think of it?" "The bloody galah made me wear, as he said, 'Santa attire.'" Bunny bluntly replied without thinking. By the time he realized who he said it to, it was too late. Jack was clutching his belly, rolling on the floor howling with laughter at the mental image of a 6'1 rabbit wearing a bulky coat talking in a faux Russian accent, ordering hairy yetis to speed up doll production. The teen would've bet his _staff_ that Bunny would puke on the sleigh if he had to do that on Christmas.

"What's this about?" Tooth questioned curiously at seeing Jack out of breath and souding like a mad hyena. Sandy followed and made a little question mark directed at the pooka. The Easter Bunny scowled. "Don't ask." At that moment, a few of Tooth's mini fairies squealed at Jack's exposed teeth.

North came back right after Jack got off the floor and wiped his tears. "We now play game! Everybody pick box!" Suddenly, all the guardians jumped at the table, which was decorated with electric green confetti and dozens of colorfully wrapped boxes. After little consideration, Jack picked the one with snowflakes and a baby blue bow. He didn't notice Bunny's smirk.

"Let's open them, guys!" Tooth's winged buzzed excitedly. She was itching to tear the ribbon off her rainbow box with glitter. She loved doing Sandy's job. He will give each of her fairies a dusting of dreamsand to sprinkle on unsuspecting kids last time, and the dreams of the Tooth Fairy increased her number of believers drastically.

"We open!"

North sighed in relief when the contents of his velvet colored box was a were a bunch of cookies, which he ate happily. Tooth pursed her lips in slight disappointment when she held up a container of toothpaste, but instantly lightened at the idea of giving it to a believer. Dreamsand floated contently around their smiling master, who's golden box contained three paper Z's. The last time North sung kids to sleep was funny and horrifying at the same time. Bunny didn't open his box, because he mysteriously already knew a hard boiled egg was inside. Instead, he looked at Jack while trying to keep a stupid grin from his face.

Jack, who didn't notice a jittery Bunny, slowly untied the bow. The other guardians waited, adrenaline pumping, staring at the lid of the snowflake covered box. _What is the going to get? __The suspense! Won't he hurry up? Wait 'til that galah sees what's in there..._

"Um, guys? I have a bunch of stuff in here. There's a stocking, a paintbrush, dental floss, and some kind of broken alarm clock. They each kinda remind me of each of you."

The room was quiet. Even some elves ceased their game of tag to glance at the guardians. Bunny tried to hide his laughs with coughs, failing miserably. "Well mate, I guess ya have to do all of our jobs." It suddenly dawned on Sandy. Bunny's smirks... Him not opening the box... The Guardian of Hope being the first one impatiently waiting for the rest of them to come... The dream giver started silently giggling. Tooth, North, and Jack looked at him, confused. He made a sand version of Bunny sneaking around and replacing the old containers with his and disappearing down a tunnel.

The Winter teen's eyes widened. "How- how did you know we'll pick the right...?"

"Ya git, look at the oth'a boxes! I knew everybody will pick the one they like, so I made a box with snowflakes, ya get it, so we all get a much needed vacation." Everybody's eyes darted to their opened container, to Bunny, and back again. North laughed heartily. "Ah, Bunny, you might not host best holiday-" The rabbit's eyes narrowed. "But you are clever! I am tired of seeing elves, I need break!"

Tooth giggled and started talking enthusiastically to her excited minis. "Yes! Yes yes yes, the fairies would want a little vacation too! I'm sure I saw some looking pretty tired, the poor things! Oh, we will all take a vacation! Let's tell the others girls, pronto!"

"Woah, what? This isn't some sick joke?" Jack's eyes darted at the window where Tooth and her fairies flew out to tell the news. "That's not fair! The dumb kangaroo bent the rules! And the children need snow and Winter and sled rides and, and-" The Guardian of Fun's pointless panicking was cut off by Sandy. A calm vibe was practically pooling off him as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. A picture of a cloud with snowflakes falling out of it, followed by a X, and a Earth making a whole rotation. 'The world can do with no snow for one day.' "Fine." Jack's bottom lip protruded in a pout. "But if I mess up, it's Cottontail's fault!"

Jack was actually pretty scared. If he decreases toy production, doesn't collect all the teeth, left a child restless, or made the eggs look like it's from a baby, it will cost believers. After the Fear Age War with Pitch, he didn't want to take any chances. Then that dumb Kangaroo with the fluffy tail _had_ to put him under so much pressure. Jack suddenly knew what it's like for Jamie to represent the school in the spelling bee only to fail on the second round. _Poor kiddo, I thought he was overreacting. Now my... Friends... Co-workers... Friendly co-workers have to trust me with their very own existence._

After a couple of minutes, a flash of green and yellow was in front of him. "Oh Jack, isn't this exciting? My fairies want to go to Hawaii, can we go to Hawaii, everybody?" _Except me, _Jack thought forlornly. "Yes! No way am I bloody goin' where Frosty worked his magic." "Hm, yes, elves can't go to Hawaii. Da, we go to sunny place!" Sandy was making life sized dolphins float around, and Jack resisted the urge to poke one. "Great! Oh my gosh, this is gonna be so fun! I can see the sights, actually relax, what should I... Jack?"

The teen was zoning out on Tooth, a frown on his face. _If I fail, Bunny will want to kick me out again. I would be alone. There will be no second chances, and everybody will hate me forever. Pitch might attack, and it'll be my fault. If I make a mess out of everything, if I'm actually useless, then the guardians- _"Jack! Jack, are you okay? I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Hey, Jack?" Tooth shook the teen's shoulder, realizing that she was agreeing to exclude the Guardian of Fun on having a blast.

"NoIamsorrypleasedonot- Tooth? Oh, it's okay... Why are you saying sorry again?" A small smile appeared on Tooth's face at Jack's childish behavior. It wasn't a bother, she thought it was kind of endearing. She didn't know what Jack first said, but the hummingbird-human hybrid didn't think it was important. "Do you want to come with us? We can forget all about the April Fool." The Fairy Queen offered.

_"No!" _Tooth's feathers ruffled a little on instinct, she was startled at the sudden outburst. The others looked their way. "I mean... No. You guys can go have a vacation. I can handle it. Don't worry." Jack wasn't about to let the guardians think he was lazy. He had to earn their trust some way, and this is the perfect opportunity. After all, if the teen didn't accept, Bunny will have more teasing material. He forced all the doubts he had down the drain.

North's gaze softened. "Ah, Jack. I was too focused on idea of vacation to ask about your opinion." Bunny even looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, sorry mate. We can all go, if ya wanna." The pooka was glad when Jack didn't comment on the apology. After all, it wasn't every day that the stubborn Easter guardian's snappy behavior didn't show, even temporarily. The teen smiled at the invitation, but look of determination was flaring in his eyes. "Nah, I picked the box in my own will, and I'm not gonna back out." He twirled his staff and asked, "Care to take me to the Warren?"

* * *

Some suitcases, a few announcements, and a tunnel later, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack were in the Warren. Tooth's wings fluttered in concern. "Are you sure Jack? You don't have to do this." Ignoring the voice in his head that says the guardians didn't trust him, Jack replied nonchalantly, "Well, you won't have much of a vacation if you worry all day. If I need help or there is an emergency, I'll just use this snow globe." The Winter Spirit shook the glass sphere for emphasis. The bright sun warmed Tooth's beaming face. "You will do great, Jack. I promise I'll have fun!" Laughing at her giddiness, Jack flicked snowflakes with blue hues at each guardian. "You better." "See ya later, Frostbite!" Bunny said gruffly, and thumped his foot. The teen left in charge laughed at North's surprised shout of _"Rimsky-Korsakooooov!"_ and turned his head to meet the wonderful beauty of the Warren.

Just like he remembered, the Kangaroo's haven was filled with colors as far as the eye can see. Even when the wind lifted Jack, there was more land filled with lush, soft, green grass and flowers. Violets, hibiscuses, lilies, roses, even some exotic looking ones with no known name to Jack were there. "Huh, who knew the grumpy kangaroo can be a florist." Chuckling at his own joke, crystal blue eyes surveyed the the Warren for eggs.

Finding Bunny's "googies" didn't take long. Zipping over to a pond of hot pink, lilac violet, and creamy yellow, Jack landed on top of a mossy rock and propped his staff against a nearby tree. Bunny already told the eggs that Jack was in charge this April Fools, so they didn't run away in fear of being the victim of a prank. The teen wasn't sure what to do, but luckily, he didn't have to. Eggs were in line to jump in the color pond, coming out in swirls of beauty. A sentinel egg walked by, the ground rumbling with each step.

Jack found himself getting sleepy listening to Spring's lullaby after a couple minutes. _Tweet. Whistle. Thump-thump-thump. Plop. Splash. Whistle. Breeze. Thump-thump-thump._ "Mmm..." Stretching his arms, the fun-loving teen started lying down against his will. Just when he was about to doze off-

"Huh?" An eight foot tall egg charged at Jack's direction. Eyes widening, before he could grab his staff and fly out of the way, the rock got knocked over. A cut off shout filled the Warren, and Jack was in the colorful lake. At first he thrashed about, thinking that Bunny hired assassin eggs to murder him. _Oh Manny. Jamie, if we can actually do the bro telepathy, I wanna say goodbye. You are the best believer ever, so live a good life and marry your crush unless she's snotty. I will come back from the dead if you like the wrong person, so be careful out there._ Then, Jack's face was met with precious, _precious_ air. After calming his breathing, he waded out the _shallow_ pond.

Checking himself over, the Winter Spirit found he could be easily mistaken for a Spring one. His wet hoodie and pants were an array of colors, like the eggs. His hands and feet were splattered in light violet, pink, and yellow. And his _hair_. Yep, he can qualify for a clown.

"You clumsy oversized bowling balls," Jack muttered under his breath. All the eggs crowded around the spirit. They seem like they're laughing. Who doesn't like some revenge on the master prankster?

All the sentinel eggs turned their happy faces at him. Their mocking, smiley, smug little happy faces. The ticked off- but not quite scary looking- spirit announced angrily, "Screw you guys, I'm leaving!" Commanding a particularly strong blast of wind, he carried dozens of unpainted eggs and even a guard egg and dropped them in the same pond. When the colorful mini tsunami settled down, Jack was gone.

* * *

By the time Jack reached a clear water source _very far away_ from Australia, it was too late. The paint dried, and he was officially doomed. "Shoot..." After a mental battle, the multi colored head turned to the direction of Hawaii. Bunny was the best bet if he wanted to get this dye off, but the Kangaroo will tease him to no end. _I'll just freeze his feet together. _Jack flew to Hawaii, deciding the occasion wasn't worth the snow globe, but he still hurried. Even though his only believers were in Burgess, Jack still had an ego to maintain. Strolling in the air looking like a crazy circus person will smash his remaining self esteem to pieces, seen or not.

When Jack got there, he was instantly bombarded with feathers. The blur in front of him was saying something, but he couldn't make out anything. Suddenly, Tooth's eyes widened when she took in Jack's colorful - and bewildered- face and turned dead serious. _There it goes again,_ thought Jack. _She's saying something, but it's definitely not in English. Or maybe I have paint in my ears. Kangaroo's so dead. _The mini fairies, who apparently understood every word their queen was saying, started shoving each other for a close up view of Jack's mouth.

Brows knitting together in confusion, the teen hollered, "North, help?" The big man came, and was about to speak until he took in Jack's appearance. North stared at him and blinked once. Twice. The older man promptly bursted out in hysterics. For a second there, he thought a life sized doll was in front of him! "Jack... Oh... Wha... Why the colors?" His reply was a sarcastic "Apparently Kangaroo's eggs wanted me in proper Easter Bunny attire."

The female of the group started screaming gibberish. Jack didn't know Whatever-That-Is, but Tooth looked distressed. "Ah, Jack, show your teeth." North said, eyeing Tooth cautiously. The teen complied, trusting North, and got fingers stuffed in his mouth. "Ooot? Auuo!" Jack's muffled yells were futile. He tried to tell the fairy his teeth are white and not in rainbows, but she wouldn't listen to the incoherent pleas. After a few moments and double checks, Tooth beamed and chirped what sounded like a praise.

Jack asked what the heck Tooth was saying, and North gave him the much needed explanation. "As soon as Toothie laid eyes on Hawaii, she started talking the language. She cannot stop, she is speaking Hawaiian almost unconsciously. We asked a believer to translate, and we get some words now. She calls you 'Winter Boy.'" Jack wasn't sure what to think of his new nickname. _Frostbite, Snowflake, and now Winter Boy?_ North, seeing different emotions dancing in the teen's eyes, reassured him cheerily, "It is better than Bunny's nickname! She calls him 'Big Feet!'" The older immortal was pleased when Jack instantly lightened. Snickering, he turned to Tooth. "Hey, um, Tooth? I need Bunny, please. Really."

Sucking in a big breath, Tooth yelled some Hawaiian. The Winter Spirit covered his mouth, now that he knew what she was saying, but some giggles still spewed out. He wished he thought of that name. He had to admit, "Big Feet" matched "Kangaroo" perfectly. After a few more shouts, Bunny's reply was, "Crikey! Shut the bloody up with the Big Feet thing, ya galah!" Tooth scowled at being treated like the children they protected. Then her frown slowly turned into a smug smirk. It briefly crossed Jack's mind how Tooth was taking a few pages out of his book. The hyper fairy loudly cried some sentences. Jack didn't know what she said, and Bunny probably wanted her to speak English too. But, he did understand Tooth mimicked Sophie. It also sounded similar to "Bunny, hop, hop, hop!"

Bunny must've came to the same conclusion, because here he came, bounding thru the sand. Skidding to a stop, he looked around quickly. "Hey, Kangaroo!" Jack greeted, stretching the "hey." "Sorry, Sophie isn't on vacation. I just need you to tell me how to get this dye off." Bunny laid his narrowed eyes on a very, very colorful teen.

His mood changed from annoyed to amused. "Uh, Frostbite, did my googies did somethin' to ya?" Jack's jaw clenched, and he willed himself to place one foot in front of the other until he was in front of the pooka. "Did you tell them to attempt to throw me in a pond to see how long I can hold my breath?"

Flashes of Jack's death came to his mind. Drowning, wanting to see his sister, to answer her desperate calls, to pretend it's all just a prank. Then to move, to swim, to make the cold numbness go away. To breath, to fill his lungs with air, not water, to stop the burning agony that ice can create.

_Just like the lake..._

The 6'1 rabbit was about to come up with a snarky remark, but seeing Jack's tightened grip on his staff, he decided not to give the wonderfully tropical climate a blizzard. Instead, he changed the subject. "Whatever. Anyways, _Frost_, I don't know how to get the dye off. Nev'a experimented on human immortals, just the eggs and the bloody groundhog." Jack groaned. "You have to be lying." Bunny shrugged, showing only a hint of sympathy. "North could fix ya somethin' up, or maybe ya can take ten baths. Until then, ya are just a Winter spirit that is dressed like Spring ones. Jealous much? Now 'scuse me, I'm gonna visit some nice ankle bit'ahs." With that, the tall rabbit left in a tunnel.

Jealous of _Cottontail?_ Jack would admit being a little envious of North and his huge workshop, but never had he thought about wanting what the cranky Kangaroo has. Which was what, a paintbrush and a few eggs? If he thinks a bunny has it all... Jack wore a horrified expression. Baby Tooth zipped over to him and squeaked a couple of times. Crystal blue eyes closed, and the Guardian of Fun shook his head. "Jealous... Nah..." Baby Tooth's mistress cocked her head and babbled something to her fairies. Jack looked at North, an eyebrow raised, silently asking for translation. "Something about Mini Fairies bringing flowers for a necklace?"

Flowers.

Necklace.

Spring.

_Oh no Cottontail, I am not an official florist!_

A loud buzzing noise was growing in the distance. If Jack didn't know better, he would have sworn five hive full of aggressive wasps were coming. Nope, they were millions of humming bird-human fairies that were obsessed with his pearly whites, and teeth in general, that were trying to Spring-ify him with flowers. Jack didn't know which was worse. "You owe me Kangaroo..." The colorful teen backtracked his steps when the buzzing got significantly louder. They seen him. "Well, I'm gonna go to the workshop, bye!" And with that he ran, and tripped over his own feet- or sand.

Sandy groggily woke up, his body blending in with the beach ground as Jack tumbled and dropped his staff. Tooth greeted the dream man in a chipper tone. The shorter guardian was too groggy to take note of Jack's attire. The golden man started waving, then he too, heard the fairies. A few of the fastest ones didn't know where there were going and would've flew straight into Sandy if it wasn't for the dream umbrella he quickly made. The unlucky minis fell to the ground dozing, and the teen they were chasing had to step over them. "Where is it, where is it?" He muttered frantically, trying to find his source of flying which was covered in dreamsand and beach sand.

Finally finding his staff, Jack hastily called the wind and shot thru the sky like a bullet. Unfortunately, the swarm of tiny fairies weren't known to give up without a fight (or chase, in this matter) , and they pursued after the spirit with the beautiful teeth.

The owner of the pearly whites tried everything. Zipping in circles, outflying the fairies, even u-turning to Antarctica. Suddenly, the sound of squeals were everywhere and nowhere. Jack stopped abruptly, confused. He did a full 360, surveying the dark, murky cave he entered. _Chirp to the left. Wait, maybe it was right. Then where is the buzzing coming from? There! Oops, no fairies hiding between that crack. _This was the reaction the mini fairies wanted.

They all zoomed to the immortal, and he was ambushed by colors. Seconds later, Jack had a flower necklace, Hawaiian style, and even a crown of the fragrant smelling flora. Some fairies were trying to pull off his not-so-navy-hoodie, and the embarrassed teen pleaded desperately in one breath, "I will wear the flowers and let each of you get a close up view of my teeth if you guys won't make me do anything else to torture me!" Sucking in a breeze, he smiled shyly for extra effect. Sure enough, Tooth's minis gave fangirl-like screams and nodded like hyper bobble heads, feeling pleased at the mere thought of seeing Jack's canines, incisors, molars, bicuspids, and the whole package in full detail. "Aloha!" Jack waved goodbye eagerly.

After every fairy left, Jack sighed and looked at the morning sky. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

"I don't like it. No more pink robots!"

"Ugh ga? Aurgh!"

Unsurprisingly, the yetis had no interest to follow the commands of their substitute leader which looked like his catchphrase was "flower power." They laughed him off until Jack slammed his staff, making crackling frost spread on the floor with a few jagged stalagmites. "I've been thru one attempted drowning, a mini fairy attack, was on a chase to save my ego, and now I am a human art showcase. Do not make me any madder or say good bye to all your toys when I stab them with icicles!" He snapped. The yetis knew better than to protest. When a fun-loving physically 17 year old turns dead serious, you know you crossed the line.

To avenge himself and earn back his respect, Jack pleased himself with criticizing yetis. "Make the horse have side bangs! No, the candy-crocodile can have chocolate eyes, not strawberry ones! That dress looks too ordinary, how about a red stripe at the bottom? Oh, hey Phil-" With a start, Jack realized he had been ordering the yetis to make their toys have features similar to his sister's. His sister. Her hair, her eyes, her favorite dress. For a second the Winter Spirit felt a little empty, but it quickly washed away into renewed optimism. Jack felt happy to honor his sister in any way, and this is one.

"Phil, I'm gonna take a quick break. See ya!" The Guardian of Fun flew into the air, narrowly avoiding an airplane. Phil grumbled his reply, unheard by Jack, who was smiling at the memory of his sibling. Although his recollections were hazy, some parts of the fog in Jack's mind had cleared to reveal precious moments of his mortal life.

Jack suddenly sped to a stop when he nearly crashed into a elf, who was on a flying pegasus. Having nothing better to do, Jack followed the seemingly eager elf, trying hard not to seem like a creepy stalker. He was involuntarily led to... North's hot chocolate and coffee brewer. Okay...? The elf Jack dubbed Pega-Rider triumphantly held out a long pole and the gathering crowd of pointy eared beings cheered. Before the teen can ask himself how he didn't see it, all the elves grabbed the metal beam and chattered in hushed tones. Their only watcher's curiosity increased.

If a signal was given, Jack certainly didn't see it. But seen or not, all the elves charged at _Creamy Cultivated Chocolate & Coffee Cupfuls._ Despite of the large number of elves trying to break the machine, the brewer went uneffected. Amused at their failed attempt, the teen flew closer to the drink dispenser. Upon closer inspection, Jack saw that some kind of magical barrier was used to prevent damage. The spirit smiled crookedly. "So you guys do this a lot, huh?"

_Okay, no more nice Santa Substitute. Now lets have some fun._

Jack's inner mischievous side was dying to pull it's first April Fools prank on people that can actually see him. He knew it sounded stupid- when someone pulls a practical joke, no one liked being busted. That's one of the few advantages of being invisible. But he wanted someone to know it was him, not blow his pranks off with "It was my imagination," and walk off. He was tired of that.

Using a few dozen snowflakes, Jack replaced- with difficulty- the elf proof magic with his signature fun one. The machine sparkled a light, whimsical blue before the faint light faded. "Charge!" The mischief maker cried playfully, and the elves did just that. The rainbow figure jumped into the air, watching as the bell clad midgets attacked the brewer. He saw the beginnings of a dent and started worrying a little. _I really didn't think things thru..._

A split second later, coffee and hot chocolate poured out the machine with such force it was deafening. It sounded and looked like a chocolate flood. Yetis yelled and shouted at the drinking elves, who were not wasting the opportunity to waste a drop of the sweet substance. The first floor was covered in seconds. Wiping the liquid from his face, Jack got as close to the source of the mayhem as he could, which wasn't close at all. He felt like looking at dirty water rushing out of a broken dam.

_Maybe there's more magic inside the machine that made it not need refilling. An endless supply of the drinks sounds like something Santa will have. A pipe must be broken._ Jack cringed at his predicament. "Whoops." _Darn elves. Better fix this before North kills me. _

The Guardian of Fun decided the best course of action is to freeze the hole solid. He aimed his staff where the liquid seemed to pour out the strongest, and fired an icicle. Unfortunately, the shot just increase the flood. Another hole. The year-round inhabitants of North's Workshop were screaming, not that anyone heard each other. Yetis everywhere scrambled for footing and clumsily tucked the surrounding toys to their chests in horror. Elves were clinging to bobbing objects, not interested in the treat anymore. The teen's breath quickened.

_Cast out trouble dumb ruined guardians belief stupid my fault my fault my fault my fault- _

Out of pure fear and panic, Jack blindly shot from his staff. The roaring sound of overflowing liquid was replaced by silence. Scared, the spirit cracked open one eye. Nothing was spilling out the machine anymore, and a icicle was neatly lodged in a large hole. Sighing in relief for the workshop, the Winter Spirit thanked Manny. "Gosh, first Bunny's Warren was a disaster, then here..." With a sigh, Jack dropped out of the air and plopped onto a floating trampoline to calm his nerves. The yetis were already swimming to the set of double doors to release the coffee and chocolate.

When the last drops of the liquid was mopped- or licked- , the April Fool cocked his head when yetis began murmuring nervously to each other. They keep glancing at him, then at the toys.

The toys.

Fatigue forgotten, Jack zipped to the nearest car. The base color of the child's plaything is a dark chocolate with a simple, creamy tan stripe running from top to bottom. He thought it looked pretty cool. Tentatively, he picked up a bobbing doll, and the newest guardian grinned when he inspected the sun-kissed skin and dark, wavy hair.

_If my hunch is right... _

He thought excitedly, glancing at Pega-Rider's cherry-turned-chesnut coat and mane, then lifting a terracotta submarine from it's sorry state on the damp floor.

_Then all the toys are as brown as... _

Jack gave a optimistic whoop of joy. "Let's get going fellas, standing around doesn't make the toys get done!"

_My sister's beautiful eyes!_

* * *

Jack stayed at Santa's Workshop hours more than what he intended, not that he minded. He loved explaining the year's new color scheme to the yetis. They were puzzled what made the teen so jumpy about the color, but they went along with it. With the color and weather, the April Fool said the kiddos are bound to have a white _and_ brown Christmas this year.

When the sky was transitioning from a glowing orange to a night blue, Jack left to get what he needed to do Tooth Fairy and Sandman duty. After all, if he multitasked, it'll take less time and the job will be much simpler.

He quickly learned smuggling teeth is easier said than done.

The first part didn't take much effort. Sprinkle some sand and watch a few moments to see if it turns into a nightmare. But phase two...

"Baby Tooth, my hand's stuck under the pillow again." The fairy gave a sigh of exasperation for the tenth- or thirty ninth- time.

She decided tag along with Jack to guide him to the teeth, and so far, he had waken up every child fishing under their pillows. It was, of course, and easy fix- Sandy's dreamsand took care of that problem. It's just that Baby Tooth nearly got caught by a girl who was about to take a picture of her. She was flattered of the girl's determination to make everyone believe, but the mini fairy will only be seen to believers. She sorely didn't want to humiliate the child. Then, there was a boy that wanted to lock her up and do experiments on her... After that, she promised to warn her sisters of a mad scientist in training living in Texas. Getting locked up again in bird cages won't do them any good.

Jack sighed. "I know, I know: I totally suck at this." Baby Tooth hated the self loathing in the tone. She squeaked encouragingly.

A pair of vibrant green eyes shot open and the small body instantly went into a sitting position. "Tiny Tooth Fairies!" After discovering how Jamie lost his tooth, his sibling wasted no time yanking her first loose one out. Jack chuckled nervously. "Hey Sophie, quiet down." The toddler did exactly the opposite. "Tooth under pillow! Coin, coin, coin!" She practically yelled. "Sophie, is that you?" The mother called worriedly. Panicking, Jack formed a snowball instinctively and threw. Half a second later, his mind caught up to his arm, but the ball was already shot. _Dang it!_

Surprisingly, instead of laughing, Sophie slumped down to the pillow and sighed contently as she started dreaming of the Easter Bunny. Jack stared at his hands. "Of course," he breathed. "That wasn't a snowball... It was a half-snow half-dream ball." The teen resisted the urge to cheer in glee. This job just got so much funner.

Sophie rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a thump. Jack winced and felt himself experiencing déjà vu. A high pitched cry was heard from under her small body. Carefully using the wind to lift Bunny's biggest fan up and back to her cozy bed, a grey mouse was revealed. It had some type of hat on, and a shiny coin attached to it's belt.

Jack aimed a half-snow half-dream ball at it to save the poor rodent from the pain of Baby Tooth's pointy beak. "Calm down, calm down, _Baby Tooth!_"

* * *

Jack arrived at a family camp out in the woods after knocking out a very angry Baby Tooth. It was in a great spot in his opinion. The trees were tall and strong, but the long branches filtered just enough moonlight to give the place a peaceful atmosphere that looked almost magical in a way.

A big boy with a blond bowl cut stomped in his tent, mumbling things that suspiciously sounded like curses under his breath. "Careful kiddo," Jack joked. "Santa Claus will write your name on the Naughty List if you keep that up."

The expletives continued. Figures. A woman's voice hollered the child's name. "Sweetie, remember to get tucked in! We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your cute wittle nose," she doted. Said child with the "cute wittle nose" rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Mom. Stupid Jackie Frosty-Lips can't mess with me without getting her nose punched." The chubby boy puffed out his chest pridefully.

Nearby, the Winter Spirit gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool. _First he cusses, then he acts disrespectfully to his mom, and now he's calling me some girl that flounces around and kisses people's noses for fun._ Jack glanced at the pouch of dreamsand Sandy gave him, then to the boy with the permanent scowl on his face. _Stupid Jackie Frosty-Lips can't mess with me without getting her nose punched,_ his proud voice echoed in Jack's head.

Challenge accepted.

Jack smirked, forming a snowball in his hand. He then poured all of the remaining contents on it, making the ball look one shade lighter than the original dream balls. He's gonna knock that kid out cold. The teen bounced the freezing dream ball experimentally on his hand a few times. A few grains of sand fell out. So there's a lot of excess sand in there? _Perfect._

The boy was already in his tent, seeming to be searching around for something. "There's no way I'm going to sleep. Now where is it..." He spotted a strawberry red and white lollipop and was reaching for it when _poof! _Golden dust exploded on his face, making the round boy land face first on the ground. _Tooth will be happy I saved this guy's teeth. _Jack grabbed the lollipop, claiming it as his victory prize and faced the boy, who was snoring obnoxiously loud. Guardian of Fun tapped his staff not-so-gently on the ill mannered child's nose, making frost spider-web across the chubby face. Jack feigned causality. "Nipped it."

Baby Tooth, who was in Jack's hoodie pocket, jolted awake when she heard what sounded like plastic crinkling. The fairy peeked out and her eyes were so big it looked cartoonish. _Candy. Sweet. Cavities. Jack's teeth! She needed to save his teeth! What to do, what to do? _Baby Tooth spotted some dreamsand in Jack's pocket. She immediately made a deformed dream ball. _It'll work. _Without a second thought, Baby Tooth launched the sand, and it collided with the Winter Spirit's chest. He yawned and plopped into a mud pile.

She was immensely relieved when the cursed candy dropped out of Jack's hand. Her yellow feather whisked with the wind as she disposed the cavity causing monster in the trashcan. By the time Baby Tooth flew back, Jack's head rolled out of the mud and he was drooling slightly. She sighed, fond of the Winter Spirit that saved her from the dark clutches of a nightmare. Brown hair looks rather charming on him.

Well, a few thousand more kids to go.

* * *

When every tooth was safe in it's canister and kids were sleeping with snow on their faces, the sun was rising behind the mountains. Not counting from the quick snooze from Baby Tooth, Jack was on his toes for a full twenty four hours.

He's exhausted. So much that frosting a window sounded like slave labor. Just thinking about it made him want to faint. He never noticed how inviting the floor looked...

"How long do I have to be a freaking servant?" Jack yawned. North replied cheerily, "All April-" "What?!" The teen's eyes widened and his jaw was hanging open. "Usually. All April usually." Santa finished with a hint of amusement in his blue eyes. Tooth's wings hummed cheerily.

"Yep! But since this is your first time, you get one whole week!"

"Why are you guys saying it like it's a good thing?"

"Why would I wanna stop seein' ya in rainbows? You do need more color."

"Shut up, Kangaroo."

"Ya callin' me a what?"

Before an intense verbal breakout can happen, Tooth quickly buzzed in Jack's face and sing songed, "April Fools!"

The Guardian of Fun just got April Fooled for the first time, and oh no, he didn't like it one bit.

Embarrassed, Jack shoved his hand in his pocket. His fingers met with cool glass. _"If I need help or there is an emergency, I'll just use this snow globe."_ If he was a human, he would've called 911, but it'll do. He instantly smashed the globe on the floor and heard some surprised yelps. The defeated teen stepped in, and collapsed on a thick snow pile in who-knows-where. He needed to plan his revenge.

* * *

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: Shout out to snowflakekisses! She wrote a Rise of the Guardians FanFic called "The Imperfect Parables of a Winter Spirit and his Dysfunctional Family." That one shot/mini arch collection made me cry a river. And now, to the point- check out her Tumblr! There, she's under snowflakekisses2. Now go. Shoo. XD **

**Inspiration: The holiday April Fools and the time I had so much things to do I didn't know what to do first. Therefore, I put off writing this for three days. I'm sorry, guys! *"It's Too Late to Apologize" plays in the background* I'm going to start doing this so:**

**(1) It might help people with Writer's Block come up with new plot ideas. **

**(2) I bet you awesome readers out there are wondering, "How the heck did this girl get so many random ideas?!" **

**So, if y'all don't mind... :) **

**Well peeps, you know that big boy with a blond bowl cut? It's not an OC, it's the "Do the Roar" dude from Shrek: The Final Chapter. DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Do the Roar" boy! **

**Don't worry people, Jack's revenge will be coming! Just... Give him some time to refresh his mind. And dream about bonking North's head for coming up with the whole game. AND hitting Bunny repeatedly with his staff. **

**Now, it seems only one person likes the idea of Jack singing. Is that all? I'd hate to let people down... **


	5. Jack's Remedy to Boringness

**1captain obvious- Ha ha ha, the guardians are the funniest family ever LOL. I mean, mega bilingual Tooth is bound to make you wonder if she's actually cussing without you knowing. XD NO, NUH-UH, LOVEPUP, YOU AIN'T GONNA GET RANDOM.**

**Yuurei no Chu- Jack won't fail you! No one can prank the prankster without sworn vengeance upon their backs. It's Jack's job, and he takes it seriously. ; )**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling- *Whispers* Jack is now paranoid of shallow ponds... And egg assassins...**

**Dude (Guest) - *Salutes* Jack singing it is! Oh yeah, I'll try to make it as depressing as I could! Which... Isn't much... But I'll totally attempt another angst related chapter after ****A Sister's Grief ****and ****Simple Trades****. *Looks For Tissues***

**Guest- ("I would like North and the others to ask why the toys are brown, since you'll expect blue.") You have an excellent point... Hmmm... Oh, I'll include North asking Jack in Jack's Revenge for the events that took place in ****The Fool Who Juggles Jobs****! WITH CREDIT! YOU'RE EPIC, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT!**

**EmotionalDreamer101- Sorry, can't do Manny-I'm-Screwed-From-My-Stupidity on the April Fool's arc/series/story. It's meant to be lighthearted, BUT, I will do Manny-I'm-Screwed-From-My-Stupidity chappie after the one I'm working on and after Jack's revenge for chapter 4! Just mail/review your requirements, and I'll try to prepare an angst feast without serving anything undercooked! :D Love the idea! **

**And your song request... you got me started on another story. Me shall credit you and shower you with praise LOL, make you feel as uncomfortable as possible. JK... Maybe...**

**Night-Fury1- Sometimes I wonder how you awesome people can read my chapters, I feel like I'm missing something... But thanks! :) You just boosted my self esteem... XD HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON FANS, UNITE!**

**We shall wait for his revenge, but I'll give to a teeny spoiler: Bunny will get a heart attack equivalent to the one Jack got when he fell in the- shallow- pond. *Wink Wink* Bunnies, always so ****_nervous_****.**

**Guest- ("Please continue! I love this!") You're so nice! I grew all fuzzy and warm reading that! North will totally put you on the Nice List! Sorry, I'm oversensitive. BUT YOU'RE SO NICE! :) **

**This is a pre of the chapter I'm working on, and a itty bitty way to prevent my readers from banging on my door to hurry up. Y'all rock!**

* * *

Jack is completely, undeniably, shockingly... bored.

He's the Guardian of Fun, yet, he's _bored_. _I'm such a hypocrite._ Boring and him... They don't match. Nope, to Jack's still childish mind, boring is oh so _boring_, and boring is, like, deadly.

_I'm too young to die! Actually, I'm older than the average human. Heh heh, I could be someone's grandpa. More like a grand grand grand grand grand- aw, shut up myself! _

It wasn't like Jack was slacking on his duties. The weather had been taken care of already, and even then, it was just a few winds and a cold snap down south.

The US is well into spring, and school is almost out. Jamie and his other friends were ambushed with last minute homework, and the teen didn't want their grades to fall right at the end just because he was bored.

Which brings up the current problem.

Jack is freaking_ bored_.

Groaning, he flopped his body to use his arms to prop his head. Ten more seconds wasted meaninglessly laying on an iceberg. _Better enjoy 'em before global warming goes out of control. Or until I die here. Will Bunny spit on my grave?_

He _really_ needed to do something before that happens.

The multiplayer video games are out the window, or any other play including more than one person. His lack of believers and the other guardians' busy schedules meant he didn't have anyone to hang out with.

_Wait..._

The scene was so comical that any viewer would swear an invisible lightbulb just dinged on top of Jack's head. "It's Kangaroo's off season!" He started to smile with somewhat evil glee. Well, Bunny is still cleaning up leftover debris from Pitch's surprise break-in from the Fear Age War, if that counts as work. _Nah, it doesn't._

He will entertain both of them. Live up to his title. Oh, and he'll get an excuse to annoy Cottontail. If he passed up that chance, who _was_ he?

To: Australia!

* * *

**Inspiration: Jamie and I share the same fate: surprise homework. XD**

**Not a lot to say. Oh yeah, I have to finish my surprise homework and take care of family problems, so wish me luck! **


	6. Bad Influence

**Mwa** **ha ha ha, I actually passed my 1000 words requirement! Which is, ah hem, always great.  
**

**dragoscilvio- Hai! Never thought I'll see you here. *Puts On Formal Voice* :D Greetings! Jack chasing Bunny as a clown will be included next chappie, mwa ha ha ha! You get credit, 'cause you're awesome like that. Good updating (AKA Good Day! Or Night...?) !**

**Yuurei no Chu- Oh yes, Bunny just had very bad luck... XD Read further for details LOL. Bunny will be all, "WHY, MANNY, WHY?!" by the end...**

**hiddensecret564- Ha ha ha, Jack's revenge will be... Hm... Next chapter? Oh ya, totally next chapter. :D The guardians shall pay! I suppose we all are filled with evil intent, LOL. I'm _soooooo_ gonna go on the Naughty List... (-_\) **

**IWillNeverStopFangirling- It ain't gonna be good on Bunny's part. Not. At. All. *Evil Laugh***

**Guest- ("thanks for being called epic!") Ha ha ha, *Does Jack's Hand Flip Motion* Your welcome! **

**Keep in mind that this chapter will have a few grammar errors ON PURPOSE. I am diving into Sophie's toddler mind, and cute 'lil kids aren't born reading thick-spine novels. Adding "mistakes" helped me go into her point of view. And you will see some repetition of some basic words, because, obviously, Sophie probably doesn't know the definintion of "cruel" or "harsh," only "mean." Thanks for understanding, now read!**

* * *

Sophie really, really, _really_ didn't get it. Not at all. What was the number Jamie said meant none? Five, four, three, two, one... Zero! She got it zero.

Well, she understood _some_ things. She knew what bullying is. She knew making people sad or mad or angry is bullying. Bullying can mean pushing or ouchy words.

In this case, it's ouchy words. Mommy wouldn't be happy at _all_ if she talked like that big kid that passed fifth grade. That much she knew.

What she didn't understand, is why that big kid keeps saying the Easter Bunny isn't real! Didn't he, Sid, the big kid, didn't Sid see Bunny? Bunny is so _big, _and _tall_, even taller than the biggest big kid ever! And no one can miss ears like his! She could see Bunny a hundred and one hops away. The Easter Bunny was right next to her, and they were talking to each other. Then Bunny said bye right when Sid came, and he was twenty hops away. Twenty is less than one hundred and one, so that big meanie had to see him. So why, why, _why_ did Sid said Bunny wasn't real if he was right in front of him?

Maybe real has some other meaning. Something big kids learn in school? No, it will take forever and ever and _ever_ until she was big too, and she wanted answers now. Real is when you can see it, you can touch it, you can hear it, you can smell it... Sophie never tasted Bunny, but she didn't think she will like rabbit meat much anyways.

Still, it's not like she imagined him, like Sid said. She wasn't retarded, whatever that meant. All she knew that it was mean, mean, _mean_. Not nice! Jamie is nice, he knows Bunny is as real as Jack Frost. Jamie is older than her too, and older kids know everything. It isn't because she's, she's young!

Wait, is that it? Is it because she's smaller? That's why Sid picks on her? But that's not fair! It's not fair that she isn't older! It's not fair that he moved here! It's not fair that he thinks Bunny is not real!

Sophie huffed and threw her petite fist at the carpet floor in her brief temper tantrum. Why isn't anything fair? She's a good girl, she didn't ask for Sid to make fun of her and call her bad names. She never wanted him to push her in mud and laugh. She hated how he would always win, even if she talked back. Big kids are so... _Ugh!_ "Hey Soph, what's the matter?" Jamie! He said that if there was any big meanie, could tell him because...

Oh.

"Stop looking so sad, Sophie! You wanna eat a cookie?"

"Carrot."

Jamie hummed his agreement. After Sophie met the Guardian of Hope, her favorite snack changed, unsurprisingly, to carrots. Their mom was pleasantly surprised at her sudden passion for it and often wondered how Sophie ate the carrots so fast without any help (or so she thought) , but she wasn't going to encourage a change anytime soon. After all, carrots are healthier for her little toddler than chocolate chip cookies.

The older brunette ran back to Sophie's room, which was cluttered with crayons and stuffed animals. In the corner was the tent made of blankets and chairs that she and Jamie made for story time. "Sorry, there isn't anymore carrots. But-"

"Bye bye." Sophie closed the door on Jamie, who jumped from the frame just before he got smacked. She shouldn't, wouldn't, _couldn't_ tell Jamie. She didn't have to tell him just because he's her big brother. Well, guess what? She's a big girl! She can deal with Sid herself.

Sophie was like this until it was bed time, silently brooding, and thinking of ways to stop Sid from being mean.

She couldn't run, he's too fast. Big kids are always faster. Once again, she was reminded that life isn't fair.

She can't avoid Sid, he always manages to scare her when he pops out of nowhere. It's like that creepy shadow man with yellow eyeballs.

She couldn't tell anybody, tattling won't do anything good.

Sophie sighed exaggeratedly, turning in her bed.

This is going to be a long, long, _long_ night.

* * *

Buzzing and little chirps filled the Tooth Palace. Little, iridescent fairies flitted with a purpose in and out. Despite the minimal light from the moon, the palace was bright, the air suspended towers sparkling as if they weren't hundreds, if not thousands of years old.

An irregular looking mini was scanning the space. _Full name? Bents, Stefani. Lives in what continent? North America. Tooth lost? Right canine. Cause? Falling from the monkey bars._

Baby Tooth finally found it's rightful container and smiled down lovingly at the tooth. Stefani is such a good girl, being a role model to her little sister and teaching her how to brush her teeth.

Mismatched eyes gazed over to Sophie's teeth container, which lacked the glow of a truly unhappy child. It was extremely rare for the naive girl to not be her usual cheery self- actually, the fairy can't recall even one time Sophie needed her happy memories. Baby Tooth's fingers instantly flashed to the girl's container, filled of concern. She could never repay what the kids did to save them all from the cruel defeat in the Fear Age War, but she's willing to try. The container shined bright for a moment, and the fairy stayed until the content glow returned. Baby Tooth knew deep in her heart that Bunny will appear in the memory. The Guardian of Hope will never fail to lift the toddler's spirits. Satisfied, she flew to her mistress to receive more orders. If the children are happy, she'll be happy too.

It _was_ a joy filled memory that Sophie got, it just... Gave her the wrong inspiration.

* * *

_Green. Green everywhere. Green grass, but not just green. There's red, blue, yellow, orange, violet, and so much more in just a glance. Sophie thought it was pretty. The Warren._

_The owner wasn't pleased when there was also a thin layer of white. _

_A furious roar resounded into Sophie's ears. "Frostbite!" She giggled when a familiar voice taunted her favorite guardian. "Take a chill pill, I was just cooling down this place before you got heat stroke!" "I'm gonna give ya a lot more than heat stroke if ya don't c'mere now!" In a flash, a strong breeze and gray streak disappeared around another hill. "Hop to it, Kangaroo!" _

_Jack and Bunny, always fighting. The blonde toddler smiled as she formed a snowball and threw. Before it can splat on her face, the ball exploded into snowflakes that rested on her hair and nose, making her smile. She likes Jack's snow._

_Some noisy commotion behind the bush interrupted the moment, so the child got to her feet clumsily to walk over to the greenery. Where had Bunny gone? Where is Bunny? Sophie pulled a few snaggy branches and batted away a few leaves blocking her vision to see..._

_An oversized rabbit dragging a wildly trashing Jack by the hoodie, the teen's staff in his other paw. "That wasn't fun!" The Winter Spirit whined, pouting. A low voice that will creep foreboding in any heart answered, "Oh, I told ya to nev'a race a rabbit, mate. Now..." Jack froze with apprehension, eyes wide. He can't be surious. No, no no no. Bunny is playing, right? The unseen girl thought. He's... He's for real._

_Oh no... Sophie shifted uneasily, but Bunny's intent was so evil that he didn't even hear the slight rustle. This is really, really, really bad..._

_The pooka, who was thirsty to avenge his poor googies that were freezing their arses off, raised his hold on Jack until they were eye to eye, and the frost crackled. Jack cringed, waiting. Waiting for his inescapable wrath of a grumpy bunny. _

_He didn't have to wait long._

_He got a solid bonk on the head. Not too hard, no, Bunny wasn't going to hurt Jack, not really. Just enough to get his point across and damage his pride. The teen gave a yelp of surprise despite himself, and the pooka chuckled. Jack glowered at him, hoping it looked murderous and not silly. "Meanie." "Says the git who turned my warren into a bloody wint'a wond'aland." Bunny was about to continue torturing Jack until they both heard Sophie's giggling. _

_The two males ceased action until they were as still as a statue. "Hi Sophie!" Jack waved wildly, trying to distract her from his awkward position. "You didn't see anything!"_

* * *

Sophie's foggy eyes cleared, turning to reality. She wasn't in the Warren. She was on her bed, trying to sleep. No, trying to find ways to stop Sid. Because he's mean, and annoying, and...

Jamie's little sister brightened at the forming of a clever idea. There is still one way to make him stop. One way. It will work, it'll _have_ to work. She will meet him tomorrow. This time, _this time_ she'll win.

With that, the toddler fell asleep with happy dreams of victory, trophies, and medals.

* * *

"The air is never gonna talk back to you, dumbo. But don't worry, I'll gladly sign you up for the mental hospital for retards. Ha!" Sid cackled at glee. _Man, kids. So dumb these days. _

Sid would look imitating to any younger child. He had the average hight of a thirteen year old, which is already terrifying. The bully wore his signature black and white punk skull tee shirt and a brutally malevolent glare. This is the reason everybody near Sophie always run away when they hear his skateboard's wheels down the street.

Any other day, Sophie would've been effected by these words. She was never sad, no. She knew Sid is wrong. Always angry, never sad. Not now, no mad now. Now, she has a plan.

"What are you doing? Looking for your puny little bunny?"

"Bunny is tall and strong, not you. You puny. Go to eye doctor. She is very nice, you can learn from her," the toddler replied cheerily, and proceeded to go down the local park's new slide. Everybody else on Sid-Alert stared wide eyed at the potentially deadly scene and a couple already backed away a few more feet to whisper to their friends. Sophie's unfazed attitude made Sid blow his fuse, as predicted. _Who is this dang kid to think she can mess with me? _He snarled at the insult. "That was a low blow, Stupid-Paws." Sid dropped his skateboard on the ground and placed one foot threateningly on it. "And running to your mommy won't get you anywhere. I'll beat you to the pulp and feed you to my dog."

"Try."

Sophie blinked innocently, her good girl façade strong as Sid approached her like a predator zoning in for the kill. She wasn't scared, though. She knew what to do. She wanted to yell at Sid until his ears pop for bad talking Bunny, but she won't. That wasn't the plan.

It was like the blonde toddler's memory all over again, but it completely different at the same time.

It wasn't grumpy Bunny and playful Jack.

It's little Sophie and big mean Sid.

There wasn't just Sophie to witness it.

This was in front of a dozen pairs of eyes.

Bunny gave Jack a bonk on the head...

Sophie delivered Sid an agonizing kick in the _tenders_.

"Bunny, hop, punch, kick!"

* * *

That night, Sandy decided that night to give Burgess's bully a dream about karate instead of the thirteen year old's nightly dose of ponies. After knocking out the annoying Boogeyman- and threatening him with _extremely_ vivid pictures- , the dream man was perplexed what drove that good dream to become a bad one so easily under his arch enemy's coaxing, especially in Pitch's weakened state.

He went to North.

That night, North decided checking out the Naughty and Nice Lists will be a good way to end the day, and was bewildered at how Sophie became a Naughty child in the span of a day.

He went to Tooth.

That night, Tooth decided to tap some memory boxes herself for the children that need reassuring. The fairy was worried when a teen's box lost it's usually strong glow.

She met up with Sandy and North.

Who knows how Jack and Bunny got dragged into it?

It might be because Bunny won't tolerate being left out on knowing what's wrong with his favorite ankle biter. It might be because Jack was bemused at Sophie's new version of, dare he say, fun.

No matter what the teen's and pooka's reasons were, all of the guardians shared their little tidbit of information, and they figured it out rather quickly what the problem was.

The Guardian of Hope was lectured very strictly from Tooth.

"Act like a guardian, for Manny's sake!"

"Crikey, no need to get in my face! Why don't ya go yappin' to Frostbite?"

"But he, he flew away before I even got him! Sheesh, there's no point in accusing me for that!"

"... Fair point. I'll hunt him down for ya. Anoth'a bonk on the head will do the bloke good."

"This won't end well. I feel it, in my belly."

* * *

**Inspiration: I got the idea where Sophie repeats everything thrice to emphasize that it's very, very, very important from her catch phrase "Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" **

**I was pondering about Bunny's bad boy-ness and thought about him being a poor role model for kids... And I wanted to add more Sophie to FanFiction so... Ta da! **

**Sid isn't an OC! He's the bad guy from Toy Story 1! Remember, the dude with the skull shirt? Wanted to blow up Buzz? Mixes toy parts up in creepy ways? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Toy Story! **

**I loved writing this! I had to connect to my inner kiddy side, which wasn't hard, LOL. **

**Guys, get this: Guardian of Hope, minus the "e," equals Guardian of Hop. Bunny, hop, hop, hop! Yeah, I'm retarded like that. XD **

**Now that you're done with this randomeness, tell me watch 'cha think! **


	7. Jolly 'Ole Scorched Butts

**The Jack's-Revenge-for-April-Fools Chapter just doesn't want to get done. I only have one and a half out of roughly eight parts of it. You guys have the right to hate me now. *Internal Sobbing* **

**Good thing school is out. Me and Jamie will now stop looking out for schoolwork ambushes.**

**Qwerty124- If Bunny fails on the Hope thing going on, he can always be the Guardian of Physical Activity. But naaaaaah, I don't like getting sweaty. :P**

**hiddensecret564- I think Sid will be moving back to be Andy's neighbor again after that frightening episode. I mean, who messes with Sophie and doesn't get away with it? I felt really cruel there... Until Soph Bunny, hop, punch, kick-ed him. Oh ya, she's such an angel, yunno?**

**Yuurei no Chu- Sophie is the new master of Tai Chi. It's Bunny's fault. **

**I'M SORRY, THE GUARDIAN OF HOP WON'T BE PRANKED HERE! LET ALL THE FLUFFIES HERE CHOOSE WHETHER YOU FORGIVE OR NOT!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling- Self defense is certainly another way to start an Anti Bullying Campaign. Founder: Sophie Bennett. ;)**

**EmotionalDreamer101- I mean, think about it. Bunny is all grumpy and aggressive, it was about time Sophie caught on. But he's still an epic guardian. :D Gotta love a bunny! **

**fluffikins (Guest)- Oh my glob. *Wince* If I had it my way, the first grader wouldn't serve anything... O.o That really sounds awkward...**

**Annabeth chase101- Aw, thanks! *Gives Pixel Snowflake* **

**I know y'all will love this as much as you'll like the April Fools chapter. It has kiddy Jack. ;) You know you're interested.**

**NOTE: Some epic people like to think that Jack has a Shakespearian accent. I am NOT one of these epic people. I couldn't even understand Romeo and Juliet when I checked it out in the library. -_- Woe is me. **

* * *

A brown haired lad was racing back to his home.

Well, he was racing as fast as a tortoise. He really wanted to be the hare right now.

It wasn't his fault, though, his load was just so _heavy_! The young boy struggled with the bundle of wood he was holding. He mustn't ask for help. Other people would slow him down, and he wanted to be home as soon as possible. His parents are waiting! He needed to get this inside, or their source of heat will go out. Ma and Pa won't be happy if they had to go out on the blizzard that was predicted to come at midnight to rekindle the fire. They would be furious! Displeasing them means going on the Naughty Li-

_"Oof!" _The heavy load of firewood thudded to the bare ground mockingly. A certain little boy threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Seriously? I am not in the mood to pick all this up." He narrowed his eyes and glared at the wood. Like staring would do any good. The boy gave a resigned sigh.

These things always have to happen to _him_, huh?

Impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet, the brunette scanned the nearby villagers for some assistance.

There were a few toddlers out, holding their ma's or pa's hand to keep from slipping on ice patches. The little kids were bundled up until they looked like giant snowmen. Their young watcher would normally help them in his free time. Exactly the point, though- his help isn't needed, _he_ needed help.

Well, there were the Parr siblings. Sure, he heard some gossiping ladies talk bad about them, but they loved to help people. Dash, the middle child, was having a snowball fight with his friends. He lived up to his unusual name, most of the time all you could see of him was a blur. The brunette didn't want to interrupt Dash's fun.

Or try to catch him.

After a few moments of glancing about, the lad quickly gave up on the idea of trying to find Violet, Dash's quieter sister. The raven haired young woman had a knack for disappearing. She probably was just behind some tree spying on a cute boy, but he didn't want to track down every man around here! That'll take forever, and he had to be asleep in a couple minutes.

Mentally marking his current location, the young brunette turned the corner to the village shop. If he was lucky, he'll catch the owner coming out the back. Or get a chocolate. Ooh, how he loves the chocolates.

"Excuse me, mister-"

_Oh. My. Gosh. _

Ew, ew ew ew, _ew_!

The naive, nine year old boy slapped his small palm on his mouth in revulsion. _Maybe it's the lack of light. Yeah, my eyes are playing tricks on me!_ "Who's there?" Shrilled a feminine voice, sensing another presence. Sadly, the clouds blocking the full moon drifted to reveal a dim silhouette of a teenage boy. Who was very close to the equally aged lady's face.

_More ew! Ew!_

When no one answered, the female's gruff companion turned and squinted his eyes. "Hon, are you sure..." The rest of the teen's sentence didn't reach their accidental spy's ears when he noticed something with dawning horror.

_Boy oh boy does Mr. Kissy Pants have big fists._

_Fists that can smash me in a single blow._

He ran.

"Hey, come back!" The older boy roared. Stumbling forward, his lady friend started getting hysterical. "Well, _do something!_"

The boy held a few advantages over his pursuers. He didn't bother to put on his hated shoes, which normally made his movements clompy. The lad was also youthful and agile, and he expertly blended himself into small crowds from years of practice.

_Keep going._

Risking a glance, he almost felt bad for the couple. They were swallowed up in the wave of parents rushing home to see their family members.

Suddenly, the same annoyingly high pitched voice rang out, "There he is, that _brat_!" The nine year old was glad his face wasn't revealed yet. In this small village, everyone knew everybody, and he was pretty well known too.

With one final burst of speed, the boy abruptly turned the corner.

_Almost there! _

The last thing he heard was a frustrated screech before he slammed his door close. _Bam!_ The sudden noise resounded thru out the house.

The brunette heard a woman's voice call his name worriedly, but unlike the lady that was chasing his butt, this voice was soothing and didn't sound like a crazed bird.

"Jack?" The boy, Jack, was leaning against the door panting heavily.

"Ma?"

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" The mother immediately dropped the broom in favor of her child, concerned.

Jack slid to the floor and sucked in one huge breath before he said, rather bluntly, "I got chased by two crazy people because I accidentally saw them doing something private."

His mom stared at him for two seconds. He said something wrong, didn't he? It stretched into seven. _Okay, now this is just plain awkward. _Just when Jack was about to shift from her uncomfortable gaze, he got bonked in the head.

"_Ow~!_ I said 'accidentally!'" He groaned.

His mother completely ignored him. "Jackson Overland," the boy winced at his full name. Every kid knows what this meant... That they were in trouble.

"Truth. Now." Jack pouted. He needed to be sleeping! "That is the truth!" The boy insisted, jumping up and down anxiously. "So you're saying you went to get some firewood from Mr. Say, and as you were walking back, the whole thing magically disappeared as you ran for your life from two people who were getting caught up in the holiday cheer." His ma deadpanned. She didn't look like she would drop the subject anytime soon.

Jack laughed nervously, knowing Ma was just being playful while trying to get the answer out of him. Then his eyes widened and he blanched. "Wha- no- _Ma! _That's- ew! Don't word it like that! I don't want my opinion on tomorrow to change!" Jack pretended to throw up, retching noises and all.

* * *

"Um, Ma? Can I ask you something?"

Jack had confessed the whole story in fear of his mom making another mistake to scar his poor ears. At the end, she laughed and reassured him that they won't freeze to death before Christmas. She sent her husband out after he came home from hunting to restock the wood supply ("Son, are you trying to keep me from the house?" "Sorry, Pa!" "Oh, I'm just kidding. Now go off to sleep and don't stress on it.") . Jack was glad he was off the hook. He can't risk getting in any trouble, not now.

The boy's mom stopped short of closing the door. She walked back to sit on her expectant son's bed. After getting comfortable, the mother said in a hushed tone, "I'm right here, Jack."

Jack shifted his position so he could be facing his mom. "Do you think he saw my wish list?" He asked.

"Well, what things did you wish for?"

"I... I only wanted one thing. And it really isn't a thing." The nine year old paused hesitantly.

"I asked him to tell the Stork to hurry up."

His mother smiled softly and they both glanced down at her round stomach. If Jack laid his hand on it, he could feel weak kicking. "That's a good wish," Ma replied. "I'm sure Saint Nicholas will tell the Stork."

"It _will_ be a boy."

"Jack..."

"It will."

"It might."

"Will."

"Jack, we both know we can't know if the baby is a boy or girl until we see it. But no matter what, you promise to take care of him-"

"You see, you called it a 'him!' You secretly think it's a boy!"

"Sh, don't wake up the whole village."

"... Whoops."

"Now, you promise me you will protect the baby, no matter it's gender, Jack?"

"... Fine. I promise."

"Good." Ma hugged him, and Jack leaned in to wrap his arms around his mother's swollen tummy. He could hear a faint heartbeat, and his resolve strengthened.

_Even if it drools on his clothes, even if it cries a lot, I will always protect him._

"Sweet dreams," Jack's mom whispered. The boy yawned. "You too."

Right when he heard the gentle click of his door being closed, Jack drifted off into a peaceful slumber. It was rare for the him to sleep early with his rebellious nature, but rare doesn't mean never.

After all, tomorrow is Christmas.

* * *

North's footsteps couldn't be heard as he ran across the rooftops of sleeping children. The Sandman already made sure each and every kid was asleep, and the jolly man reminded himself to thank his friend later.

Santa pulled out a scarlet red present with a name tag. To: Dash Purr, From: Santa Claus. Yes, he remembered this one. A lively fellow, wanted a black cape and mask to play hero with. North stealthily hopped into the chimney to place his gift under the green Christmas tree.

Violet was next. She claimed she didn't believe in him and other fairy tales anymore, but North could still feel her spark.

Popularity and whatnot, humph.

After stuffing the stockings with countless candy canes against Tooth's futile pleads, the man in red jumped out. Feeling upbeat, he leaped onto another cabin without making so much as a thud.

Then, North abruptly topped short of going down the chimney.

There, there it is. That feeling.

The _bad_ feeling.

Like coal dropping in his stomach. A sinking feeling.

Like dark vines slowly curling up to suffocate him inside out. An unsettling feeling.

_Dread. _

He feels it, in his belly.

North scanned the scenery with eyes like a hawk, looking for anything out of place. If the Nightmare King decided tonight is the night to mess around with the kids, he's going to lose an arm...

Or two...

Nope, everything is just peachy.

The moon was glowing extra bright, a sign of Manny's contentment. North can only hear crickets chirping and the occasional snore. No peculiar shadows, no crying children, nothing disturbing the forest.

Maybe, just maybe... Maybe he's just acting like a nervous bunny.

He could've just eaten a bad cookie. It happens. You can't trust everybody.

Shrugging, North glanced around one more time before dropping down the chimney. He's going to have to work really fast now to make up for the lost time-

_"Aargh!"_

A hot, red, burning pain met his butt and Santa instantly howled in agony. He hopped out the fireplace and turned in circles like a dog chasing his tail. All he saw was dark smoke.

"Okay, okay! Manny, lesson learned difficult way: Never doubt belly! Ow!"

The smoke was so thick he couldn't see the figure of a small boy walk in, rubbing his eye.

"Hm? Oh, hiya Santa..." He was half way into a yawn when nine year old's brain finally registered exactly what was happening.

"_What the-_ Lemme help you, sir!"

North didn't hear or see anything though, so his relief was quickly replaced by surprise when he saw a little brown haired boy hugging a water bucket and looking at him.

_"Santa Claus..."_ He whispered in awe.

_I knew he was real._

Saint Nicholas blinked once, to clear the soot out of his eyes or to make sure he wasn't seeing things, no one will ever know, and laughed a deep jolly laugh. It wasn't the "Oh ho ho!" Jack imagined it to be, but this laugh was warmer, in a way.

North extended his hand. "You are Jackson Overland, am I correct?"

Jack eagerly took Santa's, _Santa's_ hand and shook it. "Yep! Nice to meet you, Mr. Claus!"

"Please, just call me North. Thank you for setting out fire, Jackson. It was very kind of you."

"Aw shucks, it was nothing."

North shook his head and laughed again. "Yes, it was something.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything!" _I would be crazy to not help the one and only Santa Claus, _Jack thought to himself.

"Next time, don't light fireplace on Christmas Eve, da?"

Jack blushed. In all the rush to get to bed early, he forgot all about how North got in the house. He had no idea why the big man in front of him didn't just use the front door. Too creaky, perhaps? Of course, Jack wouldn't mind at all to be woken up by Santa, but his parents most likely have different opinions.

The boy cleared his throat bashfully. "Y-yes, next time I'll remember."

"Thank you, your help is greatly appreciated."

The pair paused in silence. To prevent things from getting awkward, North said the first thing that popped up in his mind.

"Jackson, are you on the Nice List?"

Jack thought about it. Yes, he pulled a few pranks here and there, but at the end, everyone smiled. As long as everybody had fun, it wasn't bad, right? The boy nodded slowly, searching North's face to find any signs of trickery.

To his relief, the man nodded and asked the question Jack asked himself hundreds of times:

"What do you want this Christmas?"

He answered without any trace of hesitation. He knew _exactly_ what he wants for Christmas. "I would be very happy if you ask the Stork to hurry up on delivering my baby brother, safe and sound."

North was taken aback. Jack, this young boy right here didn't ask for anything for himself. The big man knew he could make anything in the world with a bit of wonder. Anything that can soar in the sky, bounce twenty feet in the air, move on it's own, you name it.

Yet, Jack just wanted to make sure his sibling to be born healthy.

"Yes, I will tell Stork right away, Jack. He is very busy right now, but I'm sure your brother will be here soon... Wait, how do you know it's a boy?"

Jack stifled a giggle at Santa's raised bushy eyebrow and instead petulantly said, "Now you're acting like Ma!"

"Jack, are you awake?"

Both males turned to the source of the voice, and Jack gave a cheeky smile, although he wished to stay with Santa Claus with all of his heart. It wasn't fair, he just met him! Surely North won't leave this early! The boy was reluctant to admit he was just lying to himself. There were so many other kids that needed to receive presents. Nothing could stop Jack from having his selfish wish, though.

"I guess I'll have to say goodbye, huh?"

North was also extremely disappointed. He had never interacted with a child for so long. The man forgot how much he loved their innocence and wonder that sparkled in their eyes. He will sorely miss the fuzzy feeling a child could give him. If he ever had a son, North hoped he will be just like Jackson Overland.

"Good bye, Jackson. You will be a good big brother, I feel it, in my belly."

Jack never even dreamed of the day he would trust a stomach. The very thought was bizarre. This was North's belly, though. Judging from the way pride shown in Santa's eyes, this was a great honor. He was being praised by Santa Claus! He even got to know his real name. Like, how cool is that?

The boy knew deep inside his heart that most people won't believe him. His friends will tell him it was a dream, the teens will say he was lying, and the adults will chuckle at his "wild imagination" behind his back. It all didn't matter, even if the world was against him. He will always believe in North, and the others too! The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, the Easter Bunny. If Santa is real, they have to be too.

One day, when the Stork delivers the baby, safe and sound, Jack will help his Ma take care of him. When the baby turns into a toddler, he will tell him the story of the time he helped North, also known as Santa Claus, set out an extremely dangerous fire. He will make his brother believe, even if he had to walk to the ends of Earth.

"Thank you. I hope we meet again someday, North. Good night."

Who knows, maybe the baby will be a girl.

"I will look forward to that day. May you, your parents, and your unborn sibling have a merry Christmas."

Jack would like a sister.

* * *

**INSPIRATION: The time my mom left candles in the fireplace and I freaked out for Santa's wellbeing. Didn't wanna go on the Naughty List in such a short notice... Or burn Santa... O_O **

**Had you ever got the remote and plopped onto the couch, feeling lazy and relaxed? Then you turn the TV on, and right there on the screen, BAM, was a couple pecking each other's lips rather passionately. You go, "Aw Manny, what the freak did I get myself into?" That is how Jack felt when he caught two teens flirting. What a disgusting sight for a nine year old... XD**

**The Parr family, including Violet and Dash, are from Disney's The Incredibles. You guys probably got used to me having to borrow people for short appearances, LOL. The reason I do this is because I am much too lazy to make my own character. Nah, let's just borrow someone else's character with a set of looks and traits already. DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Incredibles or any of the characters! **

**The couple that was flirting (I don't know if they allow that in the 1700's. If it isn't, then they were flirting... Illegally. And Mrs. Overland decided to let them off the hook, 'cause she's epic. I SUCK AT HISTORY.) are nicknamed Mr. Kissy Pants and Ms. Crazed Bird by Jack. XD Oh yeah, these are my best OC's ever. Actually... My only OC's.**

**In case anybody is confused, when Mrs. Overland bonked Jack in the head, it was good natured and playful. She didn't commit child abuse. It's like when someone pinches your cheeks, attempting to suck the life out of them. **

**On the day I master drawing North, I'm totally sketching this chapter. *Coughmostlikelynevercough* **

**Whether North was just humoring Jack or if there actually is a stork depends on you. Just because I don't believe in the Stork doesn't mean it isn't real. :) **


	8. They Started It

**_So._**

**I'M REALLY SORRY! D: I GET SO EASILY DISTRACTED! THERE IS NO EXCUSE EXCEPT FOR THAT ONE SENTENCE! **

**I.**

**GET.**

**DISTRACTED.**

**EASILY.**

**SOMEONE, HEEEEEEEELP! **

***Sigh***

**I _suck._**

******Think of the worst person on the world. Tripled. Plus one.**

**__****That's me.**

**__****... ON A LIGHTER NOTE, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE TEASER FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2?**

**Janazza: Don't worry about not knowing about the Stork! I never knew the difference between Dreamworks, Pixar, and Disney until, like, last year. I'M SO SORRY WALT DISNEY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. YOU ARE AWESOME. *Is Ashamed***

**melancholyblood: I wondered what happened to the Overland cabin too! I think either the trees were covering it in the movie, they were camping, or the two walls visible when Jack's mom said "Be careful!" were actually trees. OR the pond visible at that scene wasn't the one Jack and his sis were on? If you pause at the prologue of the movie, there were five houses in the village Jack crash landed on. One of 'em could be his.**

**hiddensecret564: Ha ha, awww! You actually like the cameos? \(^_^)/ LET ME HUG YOU! YOU ARE SWEETER THAN A SNICKERDOODLE AND SUGAR COOKIE COMBINED! **

******Here is a preveiw of the next chapter. I hope I ended with a decent cliffhanger.**

* * *

For once, Jack absolutely agreed with the creepiness that is of the Boogeyman.

Yes. _The Boogeyman._

He himself could barely believe it, and he believes in a lot of things.

He never believed he would ever see eye to eye with Pitch. His arch nemesis.

All well. Anything is possible, yeah?

Heh. If anyone, namely Cottontail finds out, Jack was convinced he would die a torturous and, ah hem, _colorful_, death.

The fact didn't stop Frost from actually empathizing with Pitch for the very first time, not counting the cold plus dark jazz on Easter Sunday, and completely understanding the reason why he started the Fear Age War:

Being believed in is the most epic feeling thing _ever._

No, wait, wrong moral:

Getting revenge is the most epic feeling _ever._

Next to being believed in, of course.

Bunny declared battle the moment he tricked Jack, and the teen was determined to come out victorious.

This, is war.

A Master Prankster VS Three Legends.

And a Kangaroo.

As much as the Winter Spirit wanted to just rush in and turn everyone into an ice cube, he didn't have the time or desire to thaw them out. The best prank will take lots of planning.

His main base was at his lake, but Jack moved around time to time to avoid any mini fairies. The teen suspected they were on a manhunt for him. It was pretty obvious when a whole swarm of them scoured Burgess two days after April the first. He still needed to give them a showcase of his teeth, dang it.

It's about time until Baby Tooth and the others host a boycott. _They would do anything to see my freaking teeth, _Jack sulked. He scratched out yet another prank idea that wasn't good enough to his liking and sighed. _Making all the dolls in the workshop float will scare the heck outta everybody, and Phil might just have a heartattack, but-_

_Woah, rewind._

_They would do anything to see my teeth._

There's a lot of "they's..." Maybe a million or so.

The gears in Jack's mind went into overdrive. _A few million, huh? There's a lot that can be accomplished with a few million recruits. _

_If I can somehow make the minis come to the dark side..._

Smirking, Jack leaped up to fly top speed to a certain child's house. The kiddo has some really good stuff in his top secret stash. Like spearmint gum. He'll also borrow Jamie's ninja headband and black hair dye to make his temporary betrayal official. _Then I'll be ready to carry out his first offense._

Now, now, what is he going to do? Replace Tooth's entire coin supply with candy? Tell Sandy the human race had figured out a way to never sleep again?

Whatever he chooses, Jack was sure on one thing.

When he's done, bloody from battle, all the Guardians will surrender at his feet.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**Don't fall for Jack's charm, minis! Don't! DON'T BE A SUCKER TO HIS PRECIOUS TEETH! RESIST IT! **

**Oh, and guys.**

**I forgot to give Jazzana credit for _The Fool Who Juggles Jobs._**

**Jazzana (SHE'S A REALLY EPIC AUTHOR THAT WRITES FANFICS ON ROTG! SHE KNOWS HOW TO WRITE ANGST! :D) helped me come up with what happens when Jack goes on his Santa shift on Chapter 4. GOOOO COFFEE!**


	9. Pound the Alarm: RotG Sequel Alert

**This is exactly what the title says. RotG Sequel Alert, ****_baby!_**** Okay, so William Joyce says it's up to the fans if we want a sequel.**

** Well, don't ya?**

**Don't ya?**

**DON'T YA?**

**If you do, OMG YES I KNOW RIGHT SCREAM TIME WE CAN DO THIS ****_JUST KEEP READING! _**

**There is this epic person on Tumblr, and her url is the-guardian-of-fun. She had started this mega cool project, where all fanmail, fanart, and videos (fanvideos?) sent to guardian-of-the-guardians by October 1st, 2013 will be considered to be put in the... **

***Drumroll***

**Book of Belief.**

**I KNOW! AWESOME NAME, RIGHT?**

**The rules and major details like how is this gonna work and the requirements are on guardian-of-the-guardians. ****_William Joyce himself_**** approves of our efforts, so don't think we are being pushy or doing anything that will get us in trouble.**

**Let's face the music. I know this sounds impossible. I know this sounds like a waste of time.**

**I know we have a 99% of failing rather ****_epically._**

**But what about the other 1%? It's a number. A small one, but ****_it's still a number. We still have a chance._**

**BESIDES...**

**DON'T CHA WANT BRAGGING RIGHTS? **

**So, my point is... Ah, this is totally ****_not_**** cliché... **

**Believe.**

**'Cause I believe in ****_you._**

**Backup Plan if We Fail and Someone Decides to Rub It in Your Face:**

**"THE MOON TOLD ME TO DO IT, DUDE. YA GOTTA LISTEN TO THE MOON." **


End file.
